The First Lost Girls
by ListenerWatcherObserver
Summary: Neverland was always home to boys but what happens when Peter Pan brings girls? Emily, Katie,Ellis, and Sarah start their adventures with their beloved Peter Pan and the Lost Boys with hints of love, jealousy, and of course adventures. Rated T for one scene, not really that bad still appropriate.


The First Lost Girl

Emily's POV

Ever since I was little I always told stories of the legendary Peter pan and his rivalry against the treacherous Captian James Hook. I still do and I'm 16, have w weird can I get. my name is Emily, Emily Sheffield. I only have three best bestffriends who believe in Peter pan too and they are of the same age as me. Katie, my neighbor, is one of them. We hang out the most out of our group because we live so close together. Ellis who lives two streets down is my other BFF. The last but not least my group is Sarah. She lives the farthest at five blocks away. All of our parents don't have time for us so that how we all started together, that was our connection besides Peter pan.

I've met all of them a month ago while shopping in a Disney store looking for Peter pan objects. We all collided at once and been best friends ever since. Today we are sleep over and since my parents won't be here we can do anything.

We were gonna stay up playing games and watching movies all related to Peter pan. I know weird but that's what we all agreed on so yeah.

Each of us has a favorite character mine is Peter pan of course. Katie's is Slighty, Ellis' is one of the mermaids(she wants to be a mermaids) and Sarah likes the Indians. She wishes to become best friends with Princess Tiger Lily and party all night over there in the Indian huts.

It was around 8:30 when the first Peter pan movie was over and just as we about to play the second one a blast of cold air hit our faces even though the window was shut. I look around and see nothing but an open window, funny. Suddenly there was a loud crash and dresser collages. My friends notice and together we sneak over there to see what's there.

We all hear a faint groan and see something move on the wall. A shadow, but whose? Seeing the expressions on my friends faces I notice that they are wondering the same questions. We go our separate ways to try and corner the thing in the shadows. I leap and bam!

I collide with something or should I say someone. We both hit the floor and now we are lying next to each other, face-to-face. My eyes hazel eyes meet with a emerald green pair and I hear all my friends gasp. I quickly stand up, same as the figure, and quickly realise it was a boy.

The boy introduces himself and says, "I'm Peter pan".

I almost faint at that moment from shock but I just stand there with my mouth wide open. My friends status: the same. Katie is the first to speak, " Hi, I'm Katie, this is Ellis, Sarah, and Emily" she points in each of our directions according to out names.

"Hello, sorry for tackling you" I apologise. I didn't look at him in the face before but when I do I see those beautiful eyes again. He quickly looks around and avoids eye contact and I thought I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks but that couldn't possibly be true could it? Whatever.

Peter then says,"Do you guys want to go to Neverland?" still avoiding eye contact with me.

Everyone speaks at once and says,"Yes"

I continue and say,"We would love to go" and at that moment his eyes beam with excitement and he finally looks at me. The sleepover was planning to go on for a couple of days so we brought all our spare clothes to us to Neverland. My best friends we're holding onto there double bags as Think's pixie dust lifted them off the floor. Once I was done with my quick packing of clothes and my guitar(I play it and sing) Tink sprinkled some on me and off We went. it was amazing and I could've swore I saw Peter take glances at me. This was going to be interesting.

Just before the sun rose we landed in Neverland. We were greeted by a group of teenage boys all who looked the same age. They introduced themselves as the Lost Boys and then they told us theI'd individual names. When Slightly stepped forward I saw Katie blush faintly.

Each of them have a polite salute then went back in line like men in the army, it was cute. Then we introduced ourselves and I saw Slightly look at Katie the whole time. Both of them were so cute.

"We will now go back to the tree and make sure we give the girls a tour" said Peter," to make things go faster we should which way was more comfortable for each of us"

" Slightly go with Katie, the Twins with Sarah, Tootles and Chump with Ellis. I will go with Emily" said Peter.

Katie's POV

As we reached Neverland we were greeted by the Lost Boys and when Slighty introduced himself I couldn't help but blush. I had a crush on him since so long that I couldn't help it. Then when Peter said I was paired up with him I blushed more. After a couple of moments when he was still talking I calmed myself down and finally had control of my blushing.

When Peter was done and flew off with Emily, Ellis and Sarah slipped off into the forest with the other Lost Boys. I was alone with my one crush. Thankfully I got control of my blushing so hopefully I looked normal.

" get going, I'll hold onto your bag" Slightly said. I handed my bag and to him and we started walking along tho creek nearby, in the right direction of course.

"So, what do you like doing? What game do you enjoy the most?" I asked even though I already knew.

"I like playing games and hunting the most. Plus I love to play tag" Slightly replied. I knew it.," What do you like to do for fun?" he continued.

" I never did hunting but I like to play games. I also love to dance." I said truthfully. Everyone says I'm the best best dancer in the city but I don't know.

" Your gonna enjoy the Indians, they love to dance to. Maybe you can teach me because I'm not very good." Slightly said.

"Of course i'll teach should we practice?" I say.

"How about when we're alone. So we can concentrate more." Slightly suggests.

"That's go-AH!" I tripped and fell right into Slightly's arms before I can plummet into the creek. My arms were on his shoulders and his around my waist. When I looked up i met with his hazel ones. We were so close that his blond hair touched my brown hair. Our noses were practically touching and I was blushing like crazy.

That's was the perfect moment until I heard a grumpy voice yell,"There they are!" it was a pirate and I heard foot steps approaching us.


End file.
